


Daddy's Little Princess

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cock Slut, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safewords, Swearing, Teasing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Jonathan is at work when he calls Steve to check in on him.





	Daddy's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I hope there's some dirty people out there with me. So lemme know what y'all think. HAVE SAFE CONSENSUAL SEX, everything should be RENEGOTIATED and safe words are important.   
> xx  
> T

He promised. He did. He knew the terms and he agreed to them. They didn’t have a contract, nothing was written in blood, but Steve had promised. And Jonathan trusted him and told him he was a good boy and he could do it. So, here he was. Doing it. Absolutely not touching himself. 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. Well. He knew he’d have to do it. Jonathan knew he could and he’d even offered Steve the cock ring. But Steve was stubborn and refused because he could control his orgasms. He could. 

So Jonathan was at work, and halfway through his shift, he was supposed to call and walk Steve through putting his plug in. 

He did, right on time. Told Steve about a new movie that was coming out, and that they were doing a midnight showing and he wanted them to go. Steve agreed of course, because Jonathan sounded so excited. And then his voice dropped an octave,   
“What are you doing baby?” 

“Just sitting on the bed. Waiting for you to tell me what to do.” 

“Waiting for who to tell you what to do?” 

Steve squirms, his cock twitching in his boxers. He hasn’t even gotten dressed yet, Jonathan had told him he didn’t have to. That he could relax in bed all morning. Like Steve could do that with the anticipation of what was coming. 

“For my daddy to tell me what to do,” Steve says, playing with a loose thread in the leg of his boxers. 

“And who’s your daddy?” Jonathan asks in that genuinely curious voice. The voice he uses for this. His daddy voice. 

“You’re my daddy,” says Steve, forcing himself to speak at a normal volume. 

“Good boy,” he applauds, “how are you feeling?” 

Steve kicks his legs out from under himself and sits flat on the bed,   
“Empty,” he says honestly. 

Jonathan clucks his tongue,   
“Well we’ve gotta fix that, huh baby? Can you get the lube for me and your plug?” 

Steve nods and pulls the supplies next to him. He’d gotten them almost an hour ago, stomach right in anticipation,  
“I’ve got them daddy,” he says, resting his hands on his knees like he’d practiced. 

Not touching anything. Just waiting. Patiently. Like a good boy. 

“Good boy, that was so fast. I’m so happy “ Steve shivers at the praise, “can you take off your boxers baby?”

“Yes daddy,” says Steve, he takes off his boxers and folds them in half, placing them on the bed. His daddy doesn’t like things messy. 

“Good boy. Now I want you to open up the lube for me, and I want you to slick up two of your fingers baby. When you’re ready I want you to reach back and feel your hole okay? Is it still loose from me? Still wet with my come from earlier?” 

Steve shivers and nearly drops the bottle of lube. He manages to slick his fingers and flops onto his stomach and up into position. The same position he’d be in if Jonathan was here. He balances himself on an elbow, the phone pressed against his ear and he reaches down to circle his hole. It’s still open a bit from this morning, and wet from from Jonathan fucking him. It had felt so good to come with his daddy inside, his lips on his neck, playing with his hair. 

“Yes daddy it is.”

“Oh good, I wish I was there to see. Can you finger yourself for me? Just one finger first. I know you want more, but use one first. And then the second one baby. Tease yourself.” 

Steve sinks his middle finger inside himself with a moan. He’s always so warm inside. He does tease himself, but it’s not long before he’s nearly falling face first onto the bed as he slides his other finger in slowly, 

“Daddy?”

“Yes princess?” 

“Can I put you on speaker phone? I can’t, the phone is slipping,” he says desperately, caught between trying to hold onto the phone and fuck back onto his fingers. 

“No sweetheart. I know it’s hard, but I know you can hold it. Right?” He asks softly. 

Steve nods as if his daddy was there and then forces himself to remember to use his words,   
“Okay daddy. I’m stretching myself out daddy. It feels so good. I wish you were here,” he sighs, skating the tips of his fingers over his prostate. He shivers and spreads his legs farther. 

“I wish I was there too baby. Shit, you should so good. Such a good boy for me. Remember the rules Steve, no coming until I get home.” 

Steve whines and slows his fingers down, forces his hips to stop rocking back, takes a deep breath. It would be easier with his daddy here, pacing him, telling him how fast to go, how much to tease himself. Whispering in his ear and brushing his hair back from his face and kissing his back. A guiding hand on his thigh or hip, grounding him. It’s harder alone. 

“I remember daddy,” he says, stilling his fingers, keeping them inside him simply to keep him full. 

“Good boy. Are you ready for your plug?” 

Steve nods and it’s silent for a moment. He wonders why his daddy didn’t answer him and then there’s a soothing voice over the line, 

“You have to use your words sweetheart.” 

Steve gasps across the line,   
“I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Yes daddy, can I please plug myself up? Keep myself full for you until you get home? Please daddy?” 

“Of course. I want to come home and bend you over the couch, tug down your pants and see your plug stretching you open. Keeping you all open and wet for me. Okay baby, can you lube it up?” 

“Yes daddy,” Steve says, slicking his fingers and covering the toy in lube, “I’m all done,” he says, voice ragged. 

“Great, you’re doing great. Slide it in for me baby. And let me hear you.” 

Steve tightens his grip on the phone and grabs the plug in his other hand. It’s hard to work it into himself. He’s sweating and his cock is red and leaking onto the bed. He feels so empty and he wants his daddy here so bad. The anticipation of the wait, pooling in his gut. He already wants to come, to bounce on Jonathan’s lap, feel his dick deep inside him as he’s kissed breathless. 

It’s hard. He’s only got one hand and he’s distracted. Jonathan’s muttering all this dirty shit in his ear and he just wants to collapse into the bed and rut against it. He knees are weak and it’s difficult to do everything one handed. Just difficult enough that he has to fuck himself back onto the plug, hard. It slides into him, deep as it can go and he lets out a loud groan, 

“It’s in, daddy, it’s in,” he pants out collapsing to lay flat on the bed. The pressure against his cock is too much and his hips are rutting into the mattress before he can stop. 

“Fuck, you sound so good baby. Does it feel good to have a plug in you? Keep you full when daddy’s at work?”

Steve shakes his head, letting out a whine,   
“Ngh, not enough. I wish it was you. Daddy, I, I wanna feel your big cock inside me. Want you to come inside me and fill me up. Keep me full of your come all day, so everyone know I’m yours.” 

“Such a greedy slut, huh? I just fucked you open hours ago, split you open on my cock and you still want more?” 

“I always want more daddy, I always want you,” Steve whines, alternating between fucking himself into the mattress and back against the plug, “Daddy I wanna come, can I come? Please?” 

“No. Stop what you’re doing Steve.” 

He hears the rustling over the phone, Steve panting and groaning, and finally, silence. Steve’s still panting, but not moving, 

“Good boy. How are you doing?” 

“I wanna come daddy. I wanna come so bad. I miss you, I want you,” Steve whines, voice breaking. 

“Ssh,” Jonathan soothes, “I know you do my sweet boy. You can come when I get home princess. I promise. I’m gonna push you against the wall and pull down your pants, slide your plug out and fuck you open right in the hallway. Make you moan so loud all the neighbors know who fucks you so good. But you have to wait for me baby. Can you wait for daddy?” 

Steven keens and arches his back, clenching around the plug, panting into the pillows,   
“I can wait daddy,” he says, even though his voice sounds thick and close to tears. 

“Good boy. I can’t wait to see you. All desperate and ready for me. How’s your cock baby? Wet for me?” Jonathan asks, voice raspy. 

Steve pants, forcing himself to turn onto his side. He’s sweating, his nipples red and hard, abs clenching. His cock is a deep red, leaking into his belly button. He fucks into the air,   
“So wet. So hard. I wanna come so bad.” 

“I know princess. You’re doing so good for me. I’ll be home as soon as I can. Can you get dressed for me?” 

Steve whines,   
“Can you give me a minute daddy? Please?” 

“Of course my sweet boy. Take a deep breath, you’re doing so good. Just relax for me. You can do it, I know you can baby boy. I can’t wait to come home and fuck you so hard. I’m so hard for you. You’ve got me hard at work. Can’t think, I just wanna come home and fuck my boy. Make him come all over and scream my name. I wanna spoil my princess.” 

“Fuck,” Steve grits out, forcing himself to sit up, “What do you want me to wear daddy?” He asks, head spinning. 

“Jeans on bottom,” Jonathan says quickly, “jeans. You can wear anything on top.”

Steve keens at that. His jeans are tight when he’s soft. Both be and Jonathan love the way it cups his soft cock, how his walk changes in his tight jeans vs his sweatpants. He has no clue how he’s gonna for his hard cock into them. But his daddy wants him too, and he can. He’s a good boy. 

“Can I wear one of your shirts?” Steve asks, unfolding his boxers and sliding them back on. He’s slow, moving one handed at all as Jonathan encourages him. It’s not helping his aching erection, that already aches from pushing his cock into. 

“Of course princess. I’d love to see you when I come home, in my clothes and hard and open for me. How hard is it gonna be for you to put your jeans on? Can you tell me?” 

Steve pulls his drawer open and pushes his legs into the legs of the pants,   
“It’s, it’s gonna be hard. Daddy, I,” Steve stares down at his cock, that his boxers are barely containing, and tries to pull his jeans up with one hand. 

“You can do it baby,” he says softly. 

It’s hard. Steve whines and struggles to get his jeans up over his cock. It’s tight and it almost hurts, aches in the best way possible. 

“Daddy, it hurts, it hurts,” Steve pants, cradling the phone against his shoulder so he can take a deep breath and button his jeans. 

“You’re doing so good princess. I’m so happy. What’s your color baby boy?” 

Steve sighs, panting and moving to the laundry basket to pick out a shirt. He picks out one of Jonathan’s baseball tee’s. Steve’s stretched it out in the past and it’s soft and smells like Jonathan. Like his cologne and sweat and Steve slides it on and immediately presses his nose to the sleeve to inhale,

“Green. It hurts but it feels good against my cock.” 

“I’m sure they do. I can’t wait to see you. See how desperate you are for me, how quick you’ll come on my cock. Go downstairs baby, watch a show and I’ll be home before you know it.” 

Steve forces one foot in front of the other and heads down the stairs. The first stair startles him. It jostles the plug inside him and forces his cock up against his jeans. He’s so close, his hole clenching around the plug, his cock making his thighs wet and sticky, and he freezes, 

“Daddy, I’m so close.” 

“I know baby, you’re gonna be so desperate for me. Let me know when you’re downstairs and comfortable.” 

Steve steps down too more stairs and moans,  
“I’m not gonna make it.”

“What do you mean? Are you okay?” 

Steve thinks he’s gonna make it. He just has to move to the couch and sit perfectly still until Jonathan gets home. He has three steps left and he’s just continuously moaning when the plug bumps against his prostate and his hips thrust hard into the air and then before he can help it he’s coming, shouting in surprise, shock and panic,   
“Daddy! I’m!” 

It’s silent when he catches his breath and his heart catches in his throat, and he’s unsure what to say because Jonathan’s quiet,   
“Did you just come?” 

“Yes,” says Steve quietly, “I didn’t, I’m sorry, I’m sorry daddy.” 

“Shit, that’s so hot. I’m so hard right now. I can’t wait until I can home, fuck you until you can’t walk.” 

“Daddy,” Steve whines, “Can I- what should I do?” 

“Go sit down and watch a show for me. I’ll be home soon princess.” 

Steve’s jeans are soaked and sticky, his cock still trapped as the front starts to stain slightly,   
“But,” he hiccups slightly, “I made a mess.” 

He moans as Jonathan says,  
“I guess you’re just going to have to wait for daddy to clean you up.” 

He sits on the couch as his daddy hangs up with a promise to be home soon.


End file.
